Ancient Weapons (From Onimusha)
They are the most powerful weapons which have with extraordinary capabilities. Each elements with Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Ice, and Lightning. And also the most powerful weapons that with all elemental capabilities. Five Elemental Weapons 01. Buraitou '''(舞雷刀 Thunder Dance Sword) The sword's magic attack is a multi-hit combo that is finished by a lighting strike. It is very effective against bosses to cause them to release souls. 02. '''Hyoujin-Yari (氷刃槍, lit. Ice Blade Spear) This spear's magic is a straight ice attack. It can freeze multiple enemies. 03. Senpumaru (旋風丸 Whirlwind Blade) Like Shippu, Senpumaru can summon forth a whirlwind around Jubei which sucks in and shreds to pieces any enemy caught by it. 04. Dokoutsui (土荒槌, lit. Earth Barren Hammer) Jubei leaps and pounds the soil with the hammer, knocking all the enemies in the area down with bursts of dirt. Dokoutsui.png 05. Rekka-Ken, (烈火剣 Raging Fire Sword) It has the power of fire and is the ultimate elemental weapon, dealing the most damage possible with each hit; it's fire magic attack is capable of destroying any enemy in the game with the exception of bosses. Rekka-Ken 2.png Rekka-Ken.png Variants of Elemental Weapons Six Elemental Blades 01. Raizan (雷斬刀, lit. Thunder Slash Blade) Raizan's magic enables it to unleash close range bursts of lighting energy on a single opponent with each strike. 5 times and 6th final strike. 02. Enryuu (炎龍剣, lit. Flame Dragon Sword) The Enryuu is slower than the Raizen but makes up for it with greater attack power. Its magic attacks allows Samanosuke to project a forward blast of fire that strikes all opponents in front of him. 03. Shippuu (疾風丸, lit. Gale Blade) Its magic attack enables Samanosuke to generate a whirlwind around himself by spinning it over his head, enabling him to strike multiple enemies in a full 360 degree range. 04. Tensō (天双刃, lit. Heavenly Pair Edges) Tensho's magic targets only one opponent at a time and only at close range, releasing blasts of holy light with each strike. Dead rising Katana Sword.png ONIMUSHA-3---Akechi-Samanosuke-Hidemitsu-001 1292933613.jpg Samanosuke wielded Tenso.jpg 05. [http://onimusha.wikia.com/wiki/Kuga Kuga] (空牙刀, lit. Sky Fang Sword) While slower than Tenso, it possesses a greater reach. The Kuga's magic allows Samanosuke to fling a crescent shaped gust of air when swinging the blade (two at high levels). The gust travels a wide distance and is able to strike multiple enemies, but it's unilateral direction limits its field of effectiveness. ONIMUSHA-3---Akechi-Samanosuke-Hidemitsu-005_1292933613.jpg 06. Chigo It has the power of earth and its magic attack is capable of creating volcanic eruptions, in a manner similar to the earthquakes of the Warhammer Samanosuke.jpg Whip Weapons 01. Oni no Hoippu (鬼の鞭, lit. Oni Whip) 02. Enja (炎蛇剣 Flame Serpent Sword) It's magic attack is a flaming slash while in sword mode. 494923_2004-03-24_04-778414_640w - Enja.jpg Onimusha_3-_Demon_Siege_15_large - Enja magic.jpg|Enja's Fire Magic Attack 03. Raisen (雷閃槍Thunder Flash Spear) Its magic enables Jacques to project a wave of lighting bolts that hits all enemies in front of him. Jacque0.jpg Onimusha_3-_Demon_Siege_17_large - Raisen.jpg Onimusha_3-_Demon_Siege_37_large - Raisen.jpg|Raisen Magic Attack 04. Hyosai (氷砕球 Ice Smasher Sphere) It's magic attack involves Jacques slamming it into the ground, creating a 360 degree eruption of icicles, freezing all surrounding enemies and allowing Jacques to shatter them with one hit. Gfs_41301_2_3.jpg 05. Ultimate Whip Legendary Sword Bishamon Sword (毘沙門剣, bishamonken) * is the ultimate sword bearing the name of the God of War. Its a long two handed sword; the blade is double-edged with curved serrate edges, and also blood runes. The hilt itself had two horns and three orbs; blue green and red. It has extraordinarily high damage that can kill nearly any Genma in one strike. It lacks magic attacks; Instead, it has a special 360 degrees slash which is far more powerful than the normal strike and eliminates most enemies in one hit, even from full health. onimusha_warlords___swords__normal_sword_bishamon__by_teentsuyoi-d882q6l.png Bisamon.png ONIMUSHA-3---Akechi-Samanosuke-Hidemitsu-006_1292933613.jpg Trivia * Those Weapons were based on Onimusha with all series.